Origin of a storm
by Dinner
Summary: Side chapter for Waking to Sunset. Mostly the story of how Storm came to live in Egypt.


Origin of a storm - side chapter to Waking to Sunset

N'Dare was a princess. She didn't have a castle, nor did she own a crown. But none could deny the air about her, she was royalty.

Even now, simply standing still, waiting for her plane. Her white hair, high cheekbones, the last light of day her personal spotlight.

It was the perfect picture for David.

The moment had been fleeting, her eyes shimmering in the light for but a second. Yet he had caught it in all its glory.

The princess turned around and graced him with a small smile, and he returned it- ever so slowly.

Years later, they would tell their daughter, this was how their courting began.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Two months passed and they were traveling through the snowy fields of Alaska. Her entourage had stayed behind in the cottage they were staying in, but David had grabbed his camera and went with her.

They were walking for about five minutes before the cottage was out of sight, until they were out of sight.

"Do you think they suspect..?" N'Dare asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

David caught the moment on film. "Not a thing."

They talked and walked, her fingers and his like a braid.

"I love you, David."

He stopped walking.

She did too.

"Love's a big word, princess."

"It is a little word for the way I feel."

David's free hand caressed N'Dare's face. "You shouldn't say such things."

"Do you not feel the same?"

Her eyebrows drew closer, and the light in her eyes seemed to dim. The doubt on her face…

Of course he loved her too.

"You're a princess, I am just a simple man from New York."

"That does not matter, not to me."

David looked away. How could he explain it to her?

He couldn't.

"I love you too."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A week had gone by and David had finally found the words.

It was late in the evening, and they had walked outside again.

"I want to marry you." He said.

"Marry me?"

The night was terribly cold. But right now David could feel the heat rising to his head.

N'Dare seemed silent, as if in shock.

"I love you. And I don't want to spend a day without you."

"Yes." N'Dare said, the tone as if she was surprised by her own words. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

They kissed and hugged, and their love was celebrated under the watchful eyes of a billion stars.

"There is something you must know." N'Dare said, her hands trailing the lines of David's bared chest circling his nipples.

David shifted on his side. They had made love in the snow up against a tree, and their clothes were lying around, but he wasn't cold, even as he was lying on the ground.

"And what is that?"

N'Dare raised the necklace that was resting on her chest up. "This jewel, it has been passed on from mother to daughter. From Queen to Princess."

David was mesmerized by her voice, drawn in by her blue eyes that so belonged on his lovers' face.

"From Sorceress, to Sorceress."

There was a look on his face that made N'Dare doubt. But it went as quickly as it came.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they celebrated their love once more, this time slow and silent, but just as passionate.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

They'd left Alaska to go to New York.

Her entourage now knew they were engaged, and soon so did N'Dare's parents.

"No mother!" N'Dare pleaded.

David was sitting on the couch while N'Dare was walking through the hotel room holding the phone in her hand, cord stretched to its limits.

"Mother he is a good man."

N'Dare glanced at him, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'.

He didn't mind. He knew he was no prince, he'd never even been to her tribe, how could her parents ever approve?

"He is a photographer, he is really good. Makes beautiful pictures."

N'Dare had walked the entire length of the room twice by now.

"Mother?"

David looked up at that. He understood her mother's concerns… In some ways, he shared them.

"She wants to speak to you."

N'Dare covered the telephone with her hand. "Please, be polite, do not let her get a rise out of you."

He nodded, and she gave him the phone.

"Hello." He said.

His Fiancé's mother's voice had a thick accent, thicker even than N'Dare's. "I am speaking to David?"

"You are."

"Good." David felt his mouth dry up. "Do you think she's beautiful?"

David smiled. "Yes."

"Would you give her a child?"

N'Dare was standing close enough to hear her mother's words, and quickly took the phone out of his hands.

"Mother!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Mom, can I call grandma?"

N'Dare pulled her daughter closer. "I am sorry, sweetling, but your grandmother is now in the heavens, You can talk to her at night; when you see the stars. She is one of them now, watching over you when I or your father cannot."

The last five year had been fast paced. N'Dare and David had gotten married and as luck would have it, nine months after that -to the day- they had welcomed their child. She was four years now and N'Dare could see that she strongly possessed the genes of her family. Blue eyes and white hair.

"Mom, can I stay up late to talk with grandmother?"

A smile made the aching feeling of loss a little less. "We will stay up so we can talk to grandmother."

Her mother had died a week ago. By the hands of her brother.

Not only her mother... Her entire family line, slaughtered for the power they possessed. But for now, her sweetling daughter didn't have to know the terrors of the world. Not yet.

"But if your room is not cleaned you will go to bed immediately after dinner."

Her daughter nearly raced out of her arms, almost knocking over the vase on the table as she made her way to her room.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

David had come home to find his two favorite women sitting on the couch with a patchwork blanket covering them. It looked cozy.

"Daddy, come watch the moon!"

It was the only thing anyone had been talking about all month. The moon landing.

"Today is a truly historical one, it will go down into the history books. July 20th 1969-" The news presenter said, his voice as unnaturally monotone as the images on the screen… The same screen his daughter was captivated by.

"Hi love." David kissed his wife on the forehead, she brushed her hand through his hair before he gave his daughter a kiss too. "Guess what I brought you?"

His daughter looked up, her eyes finally tearing away from the television. "What?"

David rummaged through his pocket and a small figurine emerged when he pulled his hand out. It was a plastic figurine of an astronaut with the American flag on a pole in his hands. "For you."

Two greedy hands reached for the toy and latched onto it as if it was her most prized possession.

"Ororo." his wife chastised.

His daughter stopped her coveting and looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Thank you daddy."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

July had passed as quickly as a summer downpour, and August had arrived with a heat that nearly smothered out everything else one could feel. The searing heat of the sun didn't bother her much, she was used to the bludgeoning sun as it reigned over Africa.

Americans didn't seem to share that luxury.

Men and women, walking slower than usual, beads of sweat trickling down their foreheads. And then there was the smell. The 'stink of summer' her downstairs neighbor had called it. An apt name if she had ever heard of one.

N'Dare was walking around town, in search for the perfect place to celebrate her husband's birthday. David was a man that enjoyed life, but more than that he enjoyed food, lots and lots of food.

So when she walked into Barbetta's and instead of the stink of summer she smelled fresh herbs and roasted chicken she couldn't not make a reservation. "Yes, this Friday at six thirty please."

The man behind his little counter, dressed in clothes that shouldn't look so comfortable on a person in this heat, scribbled her name in the large book. "Your reservation has been noted Mrs. Munroe, you will have a table for you ready this Friday at half past six in the evening."

"Thank you." N'Dare said, leaving the restaurant.

By now most of the afternoon had gone by and if she wanted to be home to cook dinner on time she couldn't walk all the way back. So she stood on the very edge of the curb, she wasn't the only one hailing a cab, there were other people too. But she was the first one in line, the first a taxi driver would see. So with her arm stretched out she started hailing.

After all, this was New York, hailing a cab was as usual an occurrence as crossing the street. It wasn't always quick, especially during grid-lock, it could take a few minutes, but it was a fact of life: eventually a cab would stop for you.

N'Dare saw taxi after taxi stop for the people further down the street, but none stopped for her. One stopped for the girl with the frilly dress and the blonde hair, one stopped for a man and his granddaughter both dressed like they were out on safari, one even stopped just for the red light…

It wasn't until nine taxis had passed that one stopped. The man behind the steering wheel was as dark skinned as her, but unlike her he was smiling. "Where'd you like to go ma'am?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It was Thursday, the day before David's birthday. And N'Dare was taking her daughter along to shop groceries.

"Your fathers' birthday is tomorrow, and remember what you get when it's your birthday? You get a breakfast on bed made by the people that love you, it's a family tradition." Ororo nodded in agreement, on her own birthday she had been surprised by breakfast on bed, warm croissants with freshly juiced oranges.

"Are we going to make that for daddy?"

"Yes. It is why we are going to the store. And because it has to be a surprise, we have to keep this secret from your father. So no telling. Not even if he asks." N'Dare liked these kind of moments with Ororo, she was a smart kid and by now she had the age to actually remember what she was told. Formative years she'd remembered reading. Fill a child with love, and it will land on its feet.

"Mom, can we... Maybe, get me one lollipop?"

"One. One shouldn't be too bad."

Together they entered the little grocery store, the shelves were filled to their max capacity, probably just been filled. There weren't a lot of people in the store, and the radio was on, playing a song just loud enough to hear. Ororo, despite the few clients in the store clung to N'Dare's leg with a fervor. As if it would hide her from prying eyes, strangers' eyes...

N'Dare went through her knees to sit on eye level with Ororo. With a nudge she lifted her chin up. "Ororo, you never have to hide behind anyone. You are from a royal bloodline, just like I am. When we walk it is with our heads raised, our shoulders straight and when someone is looking at you. Just know that it is because they admire your beauty, your strength."

"Now; straighten your shoulders." And her little princess did just that.

"And walk with me, let's show the world how special we are." N'Dare in an exaggerated manner straightened her own shoulders and back, and with sharp steps walked through the store. Before the third step Ororo walked with her, confidence radiating from her like light from the sun.

Eventually they reached the freezer, a plethora of boxes and plastic bags in front of them. "When you find the frozen sliced pastry dough, you should grab eight."

Another mother walked into the aisle, her son holding her hand. And for a second it looked like Ororo wanted to hide behind her legs once more. But apparently the talk they had just a minute ago had helped, as Ororo just raised her head. "Mom, why does that boy have such strange eyes?"

N'Dare saw the boy's' mother paying attention, even though she seemed busy helping her son pick out ice-cream. "Well, Ororo. Just like you and I are special, so is that boy and his mother, they come from a very old family, born in Asia, a place far far away. And while they're just like us on the inside, they have a different outside. Not better, not worse, just different."

"Ok." Ororo had apparently found the dough they needed and opened the door. "Look mom! Its here." her hands were small but she easily grabbed a stack of the slices of prepared pastry dough.

The Chinese woman gave her a smile, apparently happy with how she had explained the difference. "Good job Ororo. Now, we need eight, you can put them in the basket, I'll help you count."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

That same Thursday night, David was with Johan - his boss- in a small brown café on the corner of their work office.

There was a jukebox in the far right corner, and Johan just put on a country song saying that David had to hear it.

"I mean, Dave... have you seen her perform this song?" Johan had his hands cupped in front of his chest going up and down as if he was weighing something heavy. "I fell in love with the song from the first time she took a breath, right then and there, I tell ya. Got to meet her, Dolly that is, once when we did an article on her. Man she's as funny as those breasts are huge."

David shook his head at his boss's antics.

"Hey; some of us gotta do with stuff like that man, we don't all have lookers like your wife at home."

"Johan, just stop."

They talked and drank, Johan going for his beer and David his whiskey on ice. Though at the rate he was going it was more water and whiskey.

The conversation quickly turned to work. Johan complaining about how his assistant Anita had been sick all week. And how he still had to find someone to send with George -one of their best writers- to do a story on the Zabbaleen people in Cairo.

"Actually, Dave, why don't you go? Isn't your wife from Africa?"

David smiled. "Africa is bigger than just Cairo. My wife isn't from Egypt."

"Oh… Well you should think about it anyways. Maybe get some pictures of the Pyramids and Sphinx."

"I don't know, I'd have to leave for a long time… "

"Yeah, but it pays a good penny."

David picked up his glass. Spinning the blocks of ice around. "I'll think about it."

Later that night, after walking back home, he opened his door. It was an old lock; desperately in need of replacement. N'Dare had asked him time and time again to replace it, and even though he had a new lock in the kitchen drawer, he just hadn't had the time.

Closing the door behind him, he hang his jacket - it was still way too warm for a coat, even this late in the night- on the coatrack. And he made his way to the kitchen. A late midnight snack sounded like a good idea.

He turned on the light, it was almost two in the morning. He could hear N'Dare snore soundly as she was sleeping in the bedroom. And he was sure to find Ororo hugging her pillow if he looked in her room.

But David wanted some time alone, Johan's offer was a good one. But not seeing his family for over half a year that was just way too long.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the bowl, filled halfway, with a salad. The leftovers from tonight's missed dinner.

But the money was good, David countered, taking the first bite.

But he would miss his daughter's first school day.

There were cons and pros. And David wasn't sure which outweighed the others more.

By the time he still hadn't decided, but had a lengthy imaginary list, the bowl was empty. Bringing it back to the kitchen he put the bowl in the sink and washed it clean, putting it upside down for it to dry on itself.

It was a good time to go to bed, but his head was not ready for sleep, the words "why don't you go?" still echoed in his mind. As a photographer, getting to immortalize such a project was a chance he couldn't let pass…

David opened the kitchen drawer and took out the new locket he had bought three weeks ago. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well do something useful.

And that was how N'Dare found him half an hour later as she got out of bed, wearing a white satin negligee. "David, why are you changing the locks at this time in the night?"

David, seated between a little lake of screws and screwdrivers gave her a smile. "It needed changing."

"Yes, but why now?"

'Couldn't sleep." David knew that evading the reason would only get N'Dare annoyed, he might as well say it. "Johan said something... And it got me thinking."

N'Dare's arms crossed. "What did that _pig_ say?"

"It's nothing like that." David placated, his hand going up with widespread fingers. "Though he did say you were a looker. He... He offered me a really good opportunity, but it would mean having to move to Cairo."

"It sounds like something worth thinking about, but not worth staying up for. Come to bed, it's your birthday; let's celebrate."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The following morning N'Dare turned off the radio alarm clock. David was still fast asleep, and she'd like to keep it that way. She got up out of bed, grabbed the family necklace from her nightstand and with a mighty pull opened one of the windows to let some fresh air in.

She walked over David's trousers on her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She filled the coffee maker machine with water and added some ground coffee beans. The machine made some gurgling sounds as the heater turned on, but within a minute her cup of coffee was nice and hot between her hands.

She made her way to the living room, sitting on her corner of the couch, feet tucked under the blanket that was lying in a heap in the other corner. There was nothing like a good wake up with a cup of searing hot coffee and a cigarette afterwards.

While smoking the cigarette she played with the jewel in her necklace, something she had done ever since she was a kid. Twist it around and see it glisten in the morning light. There was something hypnotic about it.

She'd have to wake Ororo pretty soon, her daughter would want to help with making David breakfast.

But the small moments of being alone needed to be treasured too. Back when she was growing up she had often retreated to her room to just be. Not to think, not to do a chores, but just to spend time in solitude.

After twenty minutes of doing just that, she made her way to her daughter's room, as she opened it, she saw Ororo sprawled over her bed. Her head on her pillow, her stuffed bunny next to it, the sheets kicked all the way to the foot end, and her legs spread as if she was mid jump. It was a moment to treasure as well. Her beautiful daughter, their beautiful daughter.

N'Dare had always wanted a child. As a kid she had wanted a younger brother or sister, but her own mother had never given her one. Maybe it was something she could give to Ororo. Her sweetling would be a marvelous big sister.

She was so proud of the little girl, kind to others, and accepting. She was a stubborn girl, a real will of her own, and sometimes it drove her mad, but more often than not all she could see was strength; her little sweetling, so strong.

N'Dare sat on the bed, slowly caressing Ororo's hair. "Good morning sunshine. Time to wake up."

Her daughter scrunched her eyes a soft growl in her throat. "It is daddy's birthday today."

Ororo turned around, her plushy Mr. Bun Buns being falling from the bed. "Iwansleep."

N'Dare stood up and walked to the window, opening the curtain, which made the morning sun's' light fall on Ororo's face. "Time to wake up Ororo, we have a breakfast to make... I'll see you in the kitchen."

One of the things that drove her mad sometimes was the way Ororo had troubles waking up.

So she started preparing the breakfast on her own, and Ororo would soon get out of her morning funk. N'Dare had a master's degree in all things Ororo after all.

As the oven started heating, and the oranges were sliced in half Ororo happily skipped into the kitchen. "G'Mornin' mom."

"Good morning, Ororo. Ready to start folding the dough?"

Ororo nodded, her white locks bouncing up and down. "Good, you fold them like this, then take this brush, because we want the croissants to be beautifully golden, and spread the egg yolk, and when you have done that, place it here."

And so mother and daughter made a breakfast for David. Humming a tune. Until words made it to N'Dare's lips, words Ororo had heard her entire life.

"They are lions for they roar.

They are angels for they soar.

They are birds for they fly

And you are magic when you try. "

The red ruby in her necklace sparkled as if it was hit by a ray of sun. "And that is how you add that extra little ingredient, love, to a breakfast. "

Ororo's eyes seemed captured by the twinkling in the ruby. "One day, it will be yours to guard." She didn't add that she'd have to guard it from her very own family.

"When?"

"The day you can take care of yourself."

"When is that?"

N'Dare's smile was warm and gentle but with a hint of worry in her eyes she answered truthfully. "Hopefully not anytime soon. Now let's get those croissants in the oven."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

David had enjoyed the breakfast. Though he had been adamant in the fact that it was too much for him alone, and that they'd have to help eat it. Ororo hadn't minded that at all.

The rest of the day had been slow, they'd cleaned themselves and one to the park during the afternoon. Eating homemade sandwiches in the grass of Central Park. David and Ororo had spent most of their time on the swings, while N'Dare sat on the red and white checkered blanket they'd brought with them.

It was a beautiful day, a good day to celebrate her beloved's birthday.

But the day was far from over, she still had that dinner reservation, and they needed to go home to dress up for the occasion.

Walking back home took a while, but walking hand in hand with the people she loved, she enjoyed every minute of it.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The afternoon had made way for the start of evening. The sun, no longer high in the sky, now shone with an orange hue. It made the restaurant they were eating at all the more cozy.

They were seated at a small square table, N'Dare and Ororo sitting next to each other and David sitting opposite of Ororo. They already had been brought their drinks. "I really like this place, Daar, it looks chique. And the smells."

"It is what drew me to this place. The smell is heavenly."

"Mom, because it's daddy's birthday can we get a dog?" Ororo chirped.

David let out a laugh. "Ororo, it doesn't work like that."

"But daddy, you said you wanted a puppy too."

N'Dare placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We're not getting a puppy. But we can visit the pet store tomorrow, maybe pet one."

"Are you coming too daddy?"

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't? So, what kind of puppy are we not going to buy?" David asked, a wink to Ororo as if they shared a secret.

"We are not getting a dog!" N'Dare budded in.

But Ororo cared little for that. "Well…"

Ororo was happily explaining what kind of puppy would be the best, but both David and N'Dare became distracted when a high pitched voice sneered through the restaurant.

"If you think I'm going to sit next to those, those, niggers, you are sorely mistaken young man." The woman, a grey haired elder looked in disgust at the place the young man wanted to walk her.

"Mom! Don't say stuff like that aloud." Her blonde haired daughter whispered loudly, the tone not too different from nails on chalkboard. "They can hear you."

The elderly woman gave N'Dare and her family a once over. "You either find me a place here away from 'those', or I will dine elsewhere."

The young man assigning seats looked like he wasn't sure what to do, apparently the owner had heard and walked over talking to the two women in hushed tones.

N'Dare's blood was boiling, how dare anyone say such things?

About her.

About David.

About _her daughter._

And how could she just sit here and pretend as if nothing had happened.

She couldn't.

She was far too proud for something like that. And she wouldn't be able to look her daughter in the eyes and talk of self-worth if she let anyone talk about her or the ones she loved like that.

She stood up, the sound of her chair sliding back calling all attention to her. And when she spoke, her tone crisp and formal- if not sharp. "You call me nigger, for my skin is black?"

David tried to get N'Dare to sit back down again, but she wouldn't have any of that.

The elderly woman turned around. Facing the restaurant owner, her daughter looked all kinds of insulted. "Say something! You can't let a negro like that talk to someone like us in such a way."

Before the owner could even reply N'Dare cut him off, she took dangerous strides towards the woman, her head held high. "You think I am less. That my child, my husband and I should not be allowed to sit next to you?"

The chatter in the restaurant had stopped, everyone looking at the two women.

"What is it you fear?"

The elder woman tried to talk but there was something about N'Dare that stopped her.

"But it is not fear, is it? It is simple minded hatred of that which is different." N'Dare extended her hand. "I reach out with kindness, come join me and my family during dinner and let's show each other neither of us is as bad as the other thinks."

To say the woman didn't react to that kindly would have been an understatement. What followed was as infuriating as it was embarrassing. By the time the owner had removed the woman and daughter from his establishment N'Dare had made it back to her table. Even outside the elder woman was still heard shrieking and yelling profanities.

But the night wasn't ruined yet, for the food and wine tasted brilliant, and Ororo quickly picked up the chatter where they had left it.

At the end of the night -way past Ororo's normal bedtime- they walked out of the restaurant. Ororo stood together with N'Dare a bit further back from the curb than David as he was hailing a cab.

It took a while before a taxi stopped for David. Many cabs had gone past, without even bothering to act as if they hadn't seen him.

As they stepped into the taxi, Ororo sitting between her parents quickly asleep, N'Dare held her husband's hand.

"I think you should take the job."

David wasn't sure where it came from, but smiled.

"And Ororo and I are coming with you."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It took a few weeks before everything was taken care of, as September came to an end and October started they were on a plane straight to Cairo, Egypt.

The magazine David worked for had provided them with a small apartment, just west from Tahir Square.

Ororo loved it. There were patches of green everywhere, and trees every few steps you took. Of course, they lived in the well-kept part of the city. N'Dare knew this because she had seen the utter wreckage that were the slums as shown by the pictures David had made.

Their days here were relaxing. David went to work together with George, going into the city, soaking up the culture like sponges. Spinning stories from the silver threads they found as people told about their lives.

Today would be one more of those days. She and Ororo would do some homeschooling. But in the afternoon they would go out and walk through the city, the park and go to the market to buy food for dinner.

In the weeks since they had made Cairo their home that had become the comfortable rhythm. They were learning the language pretty quick, especially Ororo who took to this new language so quickly as she played with the children in their street.

N'Dare stood on the balcony as Ororo was down in the street, playing hide and seek. She looked like she was having fun.

It had been a good decision… moving. New York and America in general had been wonderful, after all they had found each other and gotten their own child. But it hadn't been perfect.

Not that she expected Cairo to be perfect, but so far she hadn't had anyone look at her like she didn't belong.

It was almost time to call Ororo away from her game, looking at the clock they had about ten more minutes before the bus to the market would come.

She looked down at the table, on it pictures of the day before were laid out. There were many different things to see on them. One of a little boy with his hands up, a beggar. Another of a bunch of girls sitting at a well, drinking. There was even a picture of a beautiful bride with her husband, dancing.

The pictures looked wonderful, she couldn't help but smile at the talent of her husband.

Her eyes were drawn to the wall, where a picture of her hung. It had been taken years ago, it was her during a sunset.

"Mom!" N'Dare turned around looking down, Ororo was waving. "Look the bus is coming!"

It was time to leave.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

David and George sat at the table, both a drink in their hand. Talking about how they had found this beautiful street where a wedding had taken place.

But thankfully the sun was slowly setting. Which meant that George was bound to go home soon. Not soon enough, N'Dare had seen the stares he had given her husband. Only she was allowed to look at her husband like that. "Well George, it seems like it is going to be dark soon." The -it's time to leave- was very much implied.

"Oh? It's that late?" George thought to himself, looking at his hand watch in surprise, "I'd better be going then," he said, placing the glass in the table.

"You can't catch me!" A child's laugh is heard, accompanied with fast footsteps, and before anyone can react Ororo enters the room in full speed, pushing the table and spilling the half-filled glass all over George's lap.

Ororo ran further, not at all bothered by what just happened, a small boy following in her footsteps, nearly grabbing the frills of her dress.

George picked up the glass to stop it from spilling even more. Even though it looked pretty empty.

David got up from his seat. "Ororo! Get over here." His tone was urgent but not raised.

Meanwhile N'Dare grabbed a towel from the kitchen, giving it to George to help him dry.

"But dad!" She whined, looking at David, pleading.

David gave her a stern look in return. "No Ororo, no buts. You know full well you're not supposed to run inside, and now that you did, you made a glass spill all over our guest."

The boy next to Ororo slowly made his way outside, knowing full well that Ororo was in trouble. He gave her a small wave as he closed the door behind him, a small smile on his lips.

Ororo spared him a glance but quickly faced her father to not anger him further. "I am sorry father."

"Good." David concluded. "Now also make an apology to George, after all, you spilled his drink over him."

Ororo turned to George. With her hands she picked up the edge of her frill dress and bowed. "I am sorry for spilling your drink sir."

George, a big smile on his face. "Well, thank you Ms. Ororo, I've never been so cordially apologized to."

"Please, let me wash that?" N'Dare asked. "You can wear something of David's until it's dry."

George was about to make a rebuttal. "I insist." N'Dare said before he could.

"Ororo go to your father's closet and get George some clothing, lay them in the bathroom, George, you can change your clothes there."

And so it went, George changed his clothes, David poured them both a new drink, N'Dare put the dirty clothes in the washer and Ororo, Ororo got to clean up the spilled drink that was still on the floor.

But half an hour later this incident was long forgotten.

They were all sitting at the table now, Except for N'Dare who was cooking in the Kitchen.

"So I hear you like it here in Egypt." George started, taking a sip from his wine. "Did your parents take you to one of the pyramids yet?"

"Nuh, uh," Ororo said, shaking her head, "but Dad promised this weekend he's going to take mom and I there"

"Oh, this weekend?" George put his wine glass back on the table. "Well that is pretty soon. You must be a brave girl, going where the Mummies live."

"I'm not scared of mummies... Because moms ruby will protect us, it's magic. Magic beats mummies. Right Daddy?"

"It sure does," David stated, chuckling to himself, "and if the magic ruby doesn't work Daddy is going to be there to protect you too."

"Well, seems like you have nothin' to fear from those mummies."

"Indeed, she does not." N'Dare walked in from the kitchen, a huge pan in her hand. All three hungry people at the table perked up as the smell of dinner made it to their nose.

"Well that just smells like smothered chicken." David pushed aside the camera and film rolls so N'Dare could place the pan in the middle of the table. "You've outdone yourself love."

"Yes!" George nearly screamed in joy. "This smells good.'

"David, could you get plates? Thanks." The oven mitts she was wearing were quickly laid on the edge of the table. "Oh, and while you're in the kitchen, grab the silverware too please."

A full bottle of wine later Ororo was told to grab the desert out of the fridge. "Are we having ice cream mom?"

"Why don't you go and see what's in there?"

Ororo opened the fridge, in it were a few more bottles of drinks, she scrunched her nose in distaste, but once she moved one of the bottles a bowl of soft and creamy mousse of strawberries was discovered.

"Strawberry!" She squealed, "thank you mom!"

As Ororo grabbed the bowl and made her way back to the table the Phone rang. "I'll get it." N'Dare said, sidestepping Ororo.

"Well, I have to say, I am very glad your little girl spilled that drink all over me, this evening has been great so far."

N'Dare picked up the phone "House Munroe, N'Dare speaking." and instantly recognized the voice she heard talking back. For a moment the conversation in the background was drowned out by the one sentence. Uttered by the one relative she had that was still alive.

"You made a big mistake N'Dare, you should've stayed in America where you were safe."

And then the caller hung up on her.

Slowly N'Dare put the phone back on its holder.

"Who was it?" David asked.

N'Dare swallowed the bile she felt rising. Before she made her way back to the table, sitting down.

"Nothing, just someone who dialed the wrong number."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The following morning Ororo woke up, yesterday had been fun. And so would tomorrow when they'd go to visit the Pyramids. Right now she was lying in bed.

It was early, she wasn't awake this early normally, and if she was she normally wouldn't get out of bed, but her mom had promised that she could have the remaining strawberry mousse for breakfast.

It was still too early for breakfast though, and her mother would surely get angry if she got out of her room and started breakfast without her… but she'd never notice if she took just a little. So Ororo climbed out of bed, MR Bun Buns safely dragged along by one of his ears and slowly walked through her room.

There were toys on the ground, one of her Barbie's was still sitting in her car with Ken, and it was dark enough for her not to see it. She stepped on it and heard the tell-tale sound of it breaking.

"Shhh." She placed her finger in front of her lips. "Or mom and dad will hear us." She knew they wouldn't talk back, they were dolls… but still you could never be too safe when it came to making sounds.

She opened her door, it creaked and wailed as if the hinges it was hanging on were old ladies pinching babies.

But mom and dad were still fast asleep, she could hear the snores.

So as long as she was quiet, the strawberry mousse was hers to eat, even if it was just a little.

Making her way to the fridge was an easy job. There were no doors between her bedroom and the kitchen. But the door of the fridge always made a popping sound like someone kissed someone on the cheeks. But only when the door was opened quickly.

Thus Ororo did the smart thing and opened the fridge. Very. Slowly.

The bowl stood on the second level, well within her reach. It was wrapped in plastic foil, which, if she wanted her early snack to go unnoticed, she'd have to be careful not to tear. As she unwrapped the foil, she placed the bowl on the ground. And with one finger scraped the edges off.

It tasted delicious. With a big smile and after three fingers full of strawberry mousse she wrapped the foil back over and around the bowl, carefully placing it back the same way she had found it, and closed the door.

She turned around.

Flash!

"Couldn't resist?"

It was her father. Camera in hand.

Ororo wasn't sure when he had sneaked into the kitchen behind her… But right now she suspected he had been there from the very beginning.

Had seen. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g.

"Ididntdoanythingwrongreally!" she forced out as quickly as she could.

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ororo was nailed to the ground, even though she wanted nothing more than to run to her room and hide in her bed. She'd been caught!

"You know, Ororo… I was actually going to the kitchen to scoop some of the mousse myself. I guess you take after your old man." Her father walked past her and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer.

"Oh." Ororo managed to mutter before a belly laugh seemed to explode. All her nervousness evaporating.

"Though I do think, we should eat at the table instead of on the ground. Right?"

"Yes Dad." She nodded while he put his camera on the kitchen counter.

And so they spent the earliest hours of their morning. After the mousse was wholly eaten her dad made warm chocolate milk for her and coffee for himself.

By the time her mom walked in, her necklace partly hidden under her robes, she and her father were sitting on the balcony, watching the sun rise.

Her father was telling her the story of how a young Pharaoh became ruler of the whole of Egypt.

"Good morning." Her Mom said ruffling her hair while stealing a kiss from her father.

"Morning mom."

"What are the two of you doing up so early?" She asked, slowly walking to the kitchen. Though even now Ororo could see her mother's strong walk, the one she practiced sometimes when her mom wasn't looking.

Ororo glanced at her father, he winked. "Watching the sun coming up!" Ororo smiled.

"Oh... so it had nothing to do with the empty bowl of strawberry mouse in the sink?"

Her father started laughing. How had her mom known?

"Maybe…" She answered.

"David, when you're done telling your story, would you mind setting out the trash?"

The story had almost been over… Ororo placed Mr. Bun Buns in the middle of her lap while her father said that he would do so.

"I love you daddy." Ororo said, hugging her father's arm.

"I love you too." He said kissing her on the head.

The story was finished just a few minutes later, and is it was done her dad set out the trash while Ororo took a shower.

By the time she came out, all dried up and dressed her mom grabbed a brush to do her hair.

They were sitting on the couch, Ororo firmly balanced in her mother's lap. As the brush traveled through her hair her mother talked about how today was going to be filled. Her father would go to work with George in the late afternoon, so they could eat lunch together as a family.

They didn't do that often, but when they did her mother filled the whole table with bread and all types of spread like cheese and ham.

Ororo liked eating together with her mom and dad. "Mom?"

"Yes Ororo?"

"Do you think George would like to eat lunch with us?" She liked George. He could make her laugh, and he was a bit silly.

"Maybe you could ask him to come eat lunch with us another day when he picks your father up."

"So not today?"

"No not today sweetling."

"Ok." Ororo wanted to nod, but she knew that the brush was unrelenting in its pulling her hair out if she did.

Her mom just put away the brush, lifting her up to sit beside her, when the phone rang. Her mom didn't pick it up though.

So when her father walked in and reached for it and her mother said "No." in a tone that kind of scared her, Ororo wasn't sure what just happened.

Her father's hand stilled, his fingers barely touch the machine.

And then she heard the most bizarre sound, it started soft, like a wasp but quickly it became louder. And soon it was more like a swarm of wasps. Her parents heard it too, walking to the window connected to the balcony.

The balcony, which reminded her, Mr. Bun Buns was still there. She should probably go grab him.

The swarm of wasps became louder and louder. And suddenly her father yelled. "Grab Ororo!"

"Go!"

The swarm of wasps no longer sounded far away, it sounded eerily close.

She watched as her mother turned around with a speed she'd never seen before.

Slowly the sunlight that was coming through the window was blocked by something large.

Her mother reached for her, grabbing the ruby that hang in her necklace and yanked it off of her. Pushing it into Ororo's hands.

And then everything crashed down.

Exploded.

Her mother was mouthing words, but there was so much sound as things all went wrong.

And then there was wind.

So much wind.

And smoke.

And she couldn't see her mother anymore.

She couldn't see her father.

And then there was fire.

And wind rushing around her.

All around her was black.

Like she was stuck in a closet.

It took long.

And all that time she was stuck, confined, and there were sounds but nothing made sense.

She screamed for help, for someone to come.

But no one came.

And she was stuck in this place walled by wind and smoke.

It took so long before it all blew away, before she screamed so loud it seemed like her anger and whatever feelings took hold of her managed to push all of the things that kept her in place away.

And then all she saw was wreckage.

The house had collapsed.

Everywhere lay bricks on top of wooden beams on top of more bricks.

She could see the brush.

And there, a little to her right sticking out from under pile of rock, she saw a hand, for she recognized those nails no matter how blackened by fire they were.

Her own left hand was holding the ruby, the skin stretched tight around her knuckles in effort.

But her right hand reached out as she dragged herself closer, until she could feel the hand on her cheek.

"Mommy?"


End file.
